


live fast, die young

by middlecyclone



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlecyclone/pseuds/middlecyclone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The real reason Erica won't be coming back for S3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	live fast, die young

“Erica,” Daniela Reyes says sternly, “What are you doing?”

Erica, one leg swung over the ledge of her window, freezes. Her hair is tangled, and her tank top is … well, there’s no other word for it than “shredded,” and she can feel that the nasty gash on her cheek Derek gave her when they were sparring has yet to heal completely.

“Um,” Erica says hesitantly, trying to buy some time, and slides the rest of the way into her bedroom. “Just … hanging out?”

Daniela looks at her, expression flat. “Don’t lie to me, Erica,” she says coldly, “It’s the middle of the night!”

“Sorry,” Erica mutters, staring at the scuffed toes of her black leather boots. “I just-“

“It’s not safe, Erica!” her mother snaps. “What if you were out doing God knows what and you had a seizure? You can’t just do things like this!”

“I’m not going to have a seizure,” Erica says, the words slipping out of her mouth before she can stop them. 

Her mother’s face tightens. “You may think that, mija, but you can’t be sure. Remember what happened last time?”

“No,” Erica repeats firmly, “It’s fine. I’ll be fine. I know I’m not going to have another one, okay?”

“You can’t know that!”

“Yes, I can!”

“Look,” Daniela says, tiredly, “I don’t know what’s going on with you lately, with the silence and the leather and the gallivanting around at all hours, but I don’t like it.”

“Well, you don’t have to like it,” Erica says angrily, and oh shit, she’s so tired and the full moon was yesterday and she’s not entirely sure but she thinks her eyes just blazed gold and – 

Yep, okay, her mother’s face just went shocked and horrified, that was a definite “yes” to the wolfing out and God, Erica just does not need this right now.

“Explain,” Daniela Reyes instructs, her voice shaking with either fear or rage, and Erica sighs, and does.

“Werewolves?” Daniela shrieks. “Alpha werewolves? EVIL, MURDEROUS alpha werewolves?”  
Erica just nods.

“That’s it,” Daniela says shortly, “We are moving.”

Erica splutters. “Wait, no, Mom, we can’t! What about the pack?!”

“I don’t care about the pack,” Daniela says dismissively, “I care about you. This is dangerous, nasty stuff, and I don’t like it.”

“I can’t just leave Derek and the others,” Erica insists.

“You did it before,” her mother points out.

“The Alpha pack will just follow me,” Erica says, “And they’ll kill us. Not just me, but you too.”

“So we’ll make sure they won’t follow us,” Daniela insists, “We’ll fake your death or something, I don’t know.”

Erica opens her mouth again to argue, but actually, that might just work. Huh.

Two day’s later, she’s successfully faked her death, and she and her mother are on their way out of town. She’s hiding under a scratchy woolen blanket in the backseat; her mom is still wearing her funeral clothes.

Erica pulls her phone out, and opens up a blank message to Boyd. She doesn’t know what to say, and she shouldn’t really blow her cover by saying goodbye.

But this is Boyd; they promised to stick together through anything, and now she’s abandoning him to the mercy of Derek and the Alphas.

Erica sighs, and turns her phone off without sending anything. There’s no way to say any of it, anyway. Besides, the letter she left in his room should explain everything.

They pull over three hours out of Beacon Hills for gas, and Erica’s mother gives her the go-ahead to stop hiding in the backseat. “I’m sorry, Mom,” she says softly, and Daniela Reyes shakes her head.

“Don’t be sorry,” she insists, “You made your choice to do whatever it took to cure yourself. I made my choice to do whatever it takes to protect you.”

Erica smiles at her mom, turns up the radio, and they drive off into the sunset together, a family.

**Author's Note:**

> AND THEN EVERYTHING WAS SUNSHINE AND ROSES AND NOBODY DIED YEPPPP


End file.
